Harry Potter and the Past Life's Power
by Tersios
Summary: Voldemort attacks Privet Drive in order to remove the threat of Harry Potter. Harry is hit with a spell but vanishes afterwards. Inherited powers from a past life. HPMatrix superHarry HarryTonks
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is something I've had on my mind for a while. Harry Potter crossover with the Matrix.

Disclaimer: This is for the entire story! I don't own it!

Chapter 1: Disappearance

It was in the middle of July and a shadow was looming over the Little Whinging neighborhood as if darkness itself were being called upon. If one looked closely they would see that it centered on Privet Drive. More specifically Number Four, Privet Drive. The surrounding streets were empty. No lawns were being mowed or gardens tended. It seemed as life itself were vacant. The residents felt as if a great trouble was approaching. If they only knew how true this was.

In the smallest room of No. 4 a small boy was laying on his lumpy bed and staring at the ceiling.

The boy, Harry Potter, had recently lost his godfather in a trap set by Lord Voldemort. Having been tricked by Voldemort to come to the Ministry he unknowingly led the real Sirius there. Voldemort's Death Eaters were slowly wearing Harry's group down when the Order of the Phoenix showed up. The battle was centered in a room with a strange veil that had unearthly whispers beckoning them to enter. During the battle Sirius was fighting his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, when he was hit by a stunner and fell through the veil.

No one knew where the veil led. Most said that it led to death. Others thought it to lead to another world, but no one really knew.

The death of the only father figure of Harry's life devastated him. He felt guilty for getting Sirius killed, but inside he knew that Voldemort was the true reason for his death.

After arriving at the Dursley's Harry's daily routine consisted of sleep, eat, and cry. Having done this for a few weeks not had taken a serious toll on the boy's health. His skin look as if it were stretched over his bones and was extremely pale. Laying around also made him physically weak.

Harry's life was made even worse by the constant stream of nightmares sent by Voldemort and the migraines from the nonstop burning of his scar. All in all Harry was on the brink of insanity.

In his grief he did not notice the troubled mood.

This changed quickly as he felt a surge of glee from his scar. He immediately knew something was terribly wrong for that vile creature to feel so happy.

His dread turned to fear as be heard a shriek that sounded as if it came from the pits of hell and a flash was seen from the window. 'Someone destroyed the wards...' As he tried to stand a searing pain like no other came from the scar on his head and he fell over almost passing out from the pain.

'Voldemort is here...but the protection was supposed to stop him...'

In his inhibited state Harry could do nothing as screams could be heard frim outside his window. Explosions could be heard as well as screams of the populace.

Cracks signaled the arrival of more wizards and the sounds of destruction increased dramatically. After a few minutes of this more cracks were heard and the sound died down.

Harry heard an evil cackle through his pain and the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore reached his ears.

He managed to crawl to the window and looked through it only to see Dumbledore standing between Voldemort and the house. Aurors and Death Eaters were everywhere.

"Leave here Tom."

"My name is Lord Voldemort you old fool and I am not leaving without Potter.", hissed Voldemort.

"You will not harm Harry."

"Did I say anything about hurting him, old man?"

"He will never join you. You have caused him to much grief."

"Since I do not know the contents of the prophesy I will not kill him, but neither do I wish him to join me."

Dumbledore looked greatly surprised by this revelation, but his face turned to dread when he saw the evil smirk on Voldemort's face.

"If I cannot kill him then I choose the best alternative."

He turned slightly as if sensing Harry's gaze. Against his better judgment, Dumbledore turned to see where he looked and his face paled when he saw the brilliant green eyes of the weakened Harry Potter.

Voldemort quickly raised his wand and released a misty grey spell at Harry. Dumbledore was shouting for him to move but in his weakened state he could only stare as the spell came closer.

Harry did not know what it was but since it came from Voldemort he feared it to be something to be something permanently damaging. As the spell grew closer and closer his fear grew to pure terror. Knowing the he would not be able to move Harry just watched with dread a it crashed through the window and hit him directly in the chest. Harry looked up one last time to see Dumbledore staring at him with wide tearful eyes and Voldemort approaching him from behind. With his remaining strength Harry managed to scream "Behind you!" and then knew no more.

Dumbledore was about to turn, but when Harry vanished in a burst of light he let out a gasp and could only stare at the empty space in shock. Voldemort turned to see what shocked the great Albus Dumbledore only to scream in rage as he sensed that Potter was longer in the house or anywhere near it.

Neither side's minions knew what to do so they only stare in fear and amazement as neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore knew where the boy had gone.

As the leaders of light and dark turned to each other one had a rage filled heart while the other held a strong resolve to come through this battle alive to help the child that he had failed so many times.

The battle for Privet Drive had begun and would only be the first in the war to determine the fate of the world.

AN: If I make any mistakes please point them out and if there is something you don't like please say so!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the wait. My chapters will get longer as the story progresses. In the first chapter I forgot to add that Harry dropped his wand. He doesn't have it throughout this one.

Chapter 2:The Flames Consume

Darkness surrounded him like a blanket. His breath became quick and ragged the more aware he be became. He couldn't move his body no matter how hard he struggled. When he struggled the temperature felt as if it rose and this made him panic even more.

Eventually he felt fire consume his body. Nerve endings were bursting with pain. His body futilely shook and twisted in an effort to remove him from this hellish pain. This only made it worse and Harry scream harder. Knowing now that resisting was useless he lay there and took the pain.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain slowly dissipated. A cool and...regretfull presence swept through his body and touched his mind.

(It was necessary young one and for that I am sorry.)

"Ha...who are ya...you?" stuttered Harry.

(Now is not the time for that. You have been fated with an impossible task and I am here to give you a choice.)

"Why do you care?" Harry was glad that he could pronounce the words correctly. He couldn't appear weak infront of someone.

(Once I too was given such a...responsibility. I offer you two things. You either accept my gift or decline it.)

"If I decline?"

(You will forget this and most likely die at the hands of your foe...after watching the world wither and die.)

"...If I accept?"

(You will suffer...but the world could live on...should you succeed. Your friends may live past the darkness. It will be up to you to prevent most of their deaths, but some will die regardless.. You will also die, but...peacefully.)

"Either way I will die?"

(The odds are greatly against you. Many times I have seen a situation such as this. Many heros older and more experienced than you have died in their battle against weaker foes.)

Somehow he knew that he could trust this thing and with a heavy heart he made his decision. "I accept!"

The voice spoke again in a regretfull tone after a moment of silence.

(So be it. Prepare yourself young one for your suffering shall begin now.)

With that said the being left his body and the pain that he experienxed before returned.

When his body finally stopped convulsing he noticed that it was growing brighter.

Opening his eyes Harry saw that he was in a gigantic room. He couldn't see the roof or the walls. Only the floor was visible and it was completely smooth and very black..

A gasp involuntarily escaped him as he saw two statues standing on the strange black floor about ten feet away.

He shakily stood to get a better view of them. Standing next to them confirmed his thoughts. One was of him as he looked now. He wore ragged clothes and a defeated air hung about him.

The other was Voldemort. When he last saw the monster in the Department of Mysteries he was a disgusting sight. Voldemort had been wearing a hooded robe at Privet Drive and he could only see his lower face, but now Harry saw that the bald and unhealthily skinny figure was gone.

Voldemort now stood around seven feet high and his weight looked as it should. He was no longer skinny, but wasn't fat. He looked as a tall person should, strong. Long black hair fell like silk to the middle of his back.

He wore a black robe with green rune-like structures spread across the material.

His face looked more manly than monstrous. Instead of the fanatic look that it held when Harry last saw him there was a look of determination and satisfaction. Harry knew it was Voldemort, because he looked like an older Tom Riddle.

During his inspection on the figures he did not notice the subtle shift in the rooms atmosphere. Only when he noticed the room held more figures did he feel the change. Life seemed to have returned to the ancient tasting air.

He ran from statue to statue. Each one seemed to stand against an opponent. He had not made it far when he came upon a familiar looking man.

He stood for a moment before he gasped in shock. Only one person he ever met had those sparkling blue eyes. Ablus Dumbledore stood before him looking much younger and appeared in all of his glory. Gone were the silly robes and the absent minded expression.

Despite the friendly face he could hardly stand to see the pain in the younger Dumbledore's eyes. They held no warmth. Sorrow, blinding anger, and power were all that was to be seen. Harry could barely breathe in the presence of such power. He did not understand how this thing could hold Dumbledore's power, but be it the real thing or a fake it was very impressive.

Harry turned to look at the figure that the Dumbledore statue was directing such raw emotion at. He only had time to notice that it was a man with blond hair wearing green robes before he heard the rustle of fabric behind him.

Harry was still unsteady from the soreness that the pain brought and fell in his abrupt spin. He looked to where he heard the noise only to see a mostly black blur.

He didn't understand at first but then realized that he must have been wearing his glasses. He scrambled to find them only to see a blury form of a pair of glasses move into his immediate sight.

Judging that the person wouldn't have helped him if they wished him harm, he decided to speak.

"Thanks, I'm Ha-"

"I know who you are."

Harry put them on to see another familiar figure, but he was sure he didn't know this man.

He was pale and wearing all black. He also appeared to be wearing a button up trench coat. Sunglasses blocked his eyes and his black hair was cut short. Harry could literally feel the power radiating from him, but couldn't bring himself to feel intimidated like anyone else would be. The power felt like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Who are you."

"In time...you will know," said the man in a quiet voice.

"Ok. Where are w-"

Harry stopped mid-speech because the man had turned his head as if he could hear and see things Harry couldn't.

"This will be painfull."

"Wha-" Again he was cut off, but this time the man dove toward him. Harry tried to move, but was to slow. He clenchedd his eyes in fear and hoped the man wouldn't kill him.

A millisecond later Harry felt one of the oddest things. It felt as if something had moved through his skin where the man was aimed. He opened his eyes to see that he was once again alone.

For a moment he was confused, but his confusion quickly left.

Something was moving in his stomach and going up. It wasn't painfull. Though it did feel a bit awkward. Almost like a hand spreading out and moving up.

When it reached his chest he felt it hesitate. That was all he needed to know that this was going to be very bad.

It quickly darted from the middle of his chest to his heart. The hand grasped his heart and he felt it slow.

A few seconds later Harry started to become dizzy. As his blood slowed and body shutdown Harry stood there unable to help himself. A pounding began in his head and black spots ate at his vision. Darkness quickly overcame him as his body stopped fighting.

Minutes later Harry Potter lay dead on the floor of a cavern that no one even knew existed.

AN: This will not be a lovy-dovy story. People will die .


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm striving to make my chapters longer!

Chapter 3: Death

(No Point of View)

Rain fell over the dark neighborhood and made the dreary attitude even more depressing. Even the sun seemed to hide itself from this place.

Among the rundown houses, a secret lay. A house that few could see, but everything could feel. The most Ancient and Noble House of Black radiated darkness.

What little happiness that resided here had vanished with the disappearance of Harry Potter. It had been three days and no one had found him. Everyone had realized what he meant to them now that he was gone.

Mrs. Weasley sat with her youngest two in the dark sitting room. All of them were silently crying. None of them tried to hide it. Hermione Granger had not been told yet. An escort was sent to her house to bring her, but it appeared as if her parents had suprised her with an out of the country vacation.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the kitchen looking, for all his glory, like a broken old man.

Various order members surrounded him. They were waiting for Severus Snape to return from Voldemort's summoning.

"Headmaster?" His head turned to look at the person sitting beside him. The usual stern appearance of the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, was gone. Her eyes were puffy and she looked overly pale.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Is there a chance that _He_ doesn't have him?"

He seemed to shrink further into himself before replying. "I know for certain that Mr. Potter is not in the hands of Voldemort, my dear,"

he said while patting her hand and turning to look further down the table at a figure that had it's head on it's arms. '_How will Remus ever survive this?_'

"Albus, I've known you for years and have never seen you like this," came her worried response, "what is wrong?"

He gave her a pained smile and said, "In due time."

A door swung open upstairs and all expected to hear Ms. Black screeching, but were greeted with silence.

"**Headmaster**," screamed a fearfull voice, "**Get up here! NOW**!"

Everyone turned to him as he jumped from his chair. They didn't want to go. It had to be something terrible to cause a man who had only shown the emotion of anger to sound so scared.

"Stay here," he said going through the door.

(Severus Snape, Five Minutes Earlier)

Severus Snape was worried. He was just returning from a Death Eater meeting where there had been a major announcement. He had just apparated to Headquarters and was about to enter when a bolt of lightning struck the ground.

Fog began to come out of the grass and surround him. He tried to run, but could not move. He struggled to remove himself from his invisible bonds, but the mist had surrounded him before he was freed.

He quickly strode forward only to find himself in more mist...where the house should be. He tried an air circulation charm and found that he could not cast magic.

Fear swelled inside of him as a thought almost shattered his self-control. '_The Dark Lord knows!_'

Snape started to quickly walk forward only to trip over something. After stumbling a few feet, he turned to see that the mist had created a circle around him.

Looking down, he saw a body. It was clothed it cloth so black that it had to be magical. Long raven hair covered the face and seemed to meld with the cloth. You couldn't tell where the hair ended and the shirt began. What little skin visible was so white that it seemed to glow.

The bare feet were resting together on a black circle that was just big enough for them to fit. His arms were spread with palms facing upward. Each resting on a black circle just big enough to fit a spread hand in. He looked closer and saw that the black circles were inside of a bigger circle that enclosed the body. It had symbols around the edges and reeked of magic. It had to be a ritual for him to be able to sense so much of it.

Realizing that is was to late to think about the consequinces of his influence on the site, he nelt to pull back the hair. As his hand moved closer a breeze pulled his sleeve up and revealed the Dark Mark.

He looked down as the floor shifted and saw that grass was appearing.

A wind picked up and the mist began swirling once more. Instead of fading away it spun around them like a tornado. It began to raise above them and he watched as it came together. Wind blew his hair astray and the mist rushed downward _into_ his Mark.

His head snapped back and his black eyes were covered in a grey mist. He saw himself chained to a wall with Voldemort standing above him. Voldemort mouthed the unforgiveable pain curse repeatedly before a green light ended his life and the vision stopped.

Despite his horror at seeing the Dark Lord kill him, Snape couldn't hold back his repulsion.

'_I _had a _Prophetic Vision_! Kill me now! I don't want to become like that old bat!'

After a moment of contemplating his mental status Snape noticed that his hand was colder than usual. He looked down and saw that he had pulled back the hair. Snape stared at the face for a moment, unable to comprehend. At first he only saw white, but after a few moments more features could be seen. Black eyebrows, eyelashes, and the structure of the face could barely be seen. Something about it's structure seemed formiliar to him, but he couldn't recall ever seeing this person before. He scrutinzed the face from chin to hairline trying to see who it was. Noticing a slight discoloration on the forehead, he squinted to make it out.

His eyes widened comically as he realized that he was touching the cold body of Harry Potter. He knelt gaping in suprize before jerking his hand back. He tried to flex it only to find that it was numb from the cold. Quickly searching for a pulse, he warmed his frozen hand in his robes.

A full minute passed before he felt a faint heart beat.

He looked around to see them on the grass at Grimmauld Place. Quickly picking the boy up, he ran to the door. He fumbled around for a moment before he could free a hand to open it.

"**Headmaster**," he screamed, "**Get up here! NOW**!"

(Albus Dumbledore)

Barely sleeping in three days seemed to have no effect on the Headmaster's body as he ran up the stairs.

As he entered the entranceway Severus Snape came into view holding a body. The man appeared to be shaking and looked more pale than usual.

"Is that-," he trailed off.

"Potter."

"Take him upstairs and put him on a bed. Quickly, you must get away from him. The boys magic is trying to cool his body down. Being to close could freeze you to death."

'How could someone so young and innocent have this happen to them?' Tears streamed fown his face as he stared out the open door.

(No Point of View)

The order members gathered their courage a few minutes after their leader left. When it appeared that he wasn't returning, they slowly made their way upstairs.

Reaching the first floor, Dumbledore was found with his back to them as he gazed outside.

Questions reached his ears, but went unanswered.

Minerva McGonagall walked to stand beside him. "Albus? What has happened?"

The Headmaster turned to her looking his full age. "Severus...has found Mr. Potter."

She became nervous when she saw his tears. "Is he alright?"

"He will need a few days to rest and regain his strength," he said. "Please inform the Order, Minerva. Make sure that no one goes near him."

The usually stern woman looked shocked. "What of his friends? Surely they will wish to see him!"

"Tell them that he is in a delicate state. The boy's magic has been...tampered with and it is fighting the problem. Even the slightest of things could cause chaos." His head turned back to the doorway.

"If you'll excuse me, Minerva. I shall watch the boy until he wakes."

She watched as he ascended the stairs to the second story of the house. Moments later Severus Snape appeared and the Order grew quiet. He passed them without so much as a glace and disapparated after walking out the door.

"Everyone," she said, "I will explain if you will return to your seats."

'This is going to be a long day,' she wearily thought as she descended the steps to the underground kitchen.

AN: I know it's short and poorly written. I promise the next chapter will be doubled in quality and atleast a third longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zombie

(Inspiration for this chapter was provided by: The Cranberries – Zombie. For music lovers I highly recommend!)

(Harry Potter)

He was floating in an abyss. Nothing and yet everything was real. His life was like a foggy and detached dream. Harry Potter knew who he was but...was content to just...float forever. He also knew that something was wrong and that he should care.

This brought some measure of control to his lazy mind. He forced his eyes open. The beauty before him was astounding. It was the night sky. Light clouds spread over the area but the brilliant stars and moon were very shiny and visible.

He had no sense of times as clouds passed by. The white moon was like ecstasy to his wandering gaze. In that moment, he knew love in its purest form. Harry Potter loved the beautiful night sky and had a renewed thirst for life. He would do anything to be able to enjoy this scene forever.

Wind blew the hair around his neck into a small frenzy and a shiver ran up his spine. He spun around...Only to find himself miles above a gigantic city.

He froze. The insanity of the situation sharpened his foggy mind. _People cannot fly!_ The second this entered his mind wind began to whip at his face and he nearly wet himself. Harry Potter was now what he truly believed to be Heaven and Hell.

The loving moon beckoned him for a lover's embrace while the greedy earth pulled him towards the rapidly approaching steel and concrete buildings.

His heart ached as he realized that he would never be witness to such a beautiful sight ever again. Harry managed to turn in the air at the lost moment and catch a glimpse of the glowing moon.

The millisecond that he hit the ground a shape like that of a face was apparent in the moons shining beauty. Startling blue eyes pierced his before all went black once more.

_Now you must find and reveal the truth to me._

Albus Dumbledore

An old man was slouched in a chair in a darkened room. To all appearances, he was asleep but one could clearly see the activity of his eyes even behind the closed lids. The expression of tired sorrow told of an old man whose past would forever haunt him.

(Flashback.)

He stood on a mound of scorched earth. Fires and bodies littered the earth as well as twisted and melted mounds of metal. Blood, smoke, and gunpowder twisted his gut as he wished such sharp senses as sight and smell to be dulled.

A great battle had just taken place and he was the victor if only in the sense that he survived. The boundary between the muggle and wizarding worlds had been shattered in this unholy place.

Soldiers in their murky green uniforms lay beside aurors in their dark red uniforms in great pools of blood. Witches and wizards lay everywhere among the muggles. Not far away from these piles there was always another. This time it was soldiers in gray uniforms and witches and wizards in black robes.

When one group fell another rose to replace it. This continued until both sides were exhausted of manpower and supplies and led Albus Dumbledore to where he now stood.

People form both sides moaned everywhere and he wished for nothing more than to help them. He may have chosen a side but that did not mean that his enemy was less than human.

Though he wished to help, he could do nothing but stare at the battlefield before him. On this very day he had fought...and he had killed. Today he had lost himself in that animal instinct that fueled soldiers and murderers. His sole purpose on this field had been revenge but he had been tricked into battle by those he had once thought friend.

When his rage had taken control he lost all coherent thought and now he stood in the remnants of that rage. Bodies surrounded him in a circle. He had killed them all in his fury. Enemy and ally, killed by his hand.

The slightly aged man's grief overcame him and he sank to his knees. He wept for those that died today and the one man that would still die by his hand.

(End flashback.)

He was jerked from his memories when the boy in front of him opened his eyes. Confused emerald met sad blue and silently asked for an explanation.

He lowered his eyes and gave a tired sigh. "Mr. Potter," he tried to say. All that came out was a barely discernable mister before tears began to slowly fall down his wrinkled face.

"Harry," he choked out. "Do you remember any of what transpired three days ago." He could barely keep his voice from trembling.

The boy nodded his head slightly and Dumbledore continued in an ever weaker voice. "Lord Voldemort struck you with a terrible curse, Harry."

"Twice in my lifetime have I seen it used…Once by my own hand." Dumbledore was visibly shaking now but it was clear that he was doing his best to stay strong as to not frighten the confused boy in front of him.

"Decades before your birth and the rise of our current problems there was another man who claimed the title of Dark Lord. You know him as the Dark Lord Grindewald but I knew him as friend and equal. "

Harry's eyes widened slightly but his curiosity had been roused and he simply nodded.

The old man gave a weak smile.

"He was not the madman that history paints him as being. Grindewald was my equal in almost every sense. Though he held some misguided beliefs about Purebloods. He did not believe himself superior as most did. His dislike of muggles and their sometimes magical children was from the changing of his culture. He held family pride and tradition closely to his heart."

Harry was held captive by the Headmaster as he had never heard much about his past.

"I do my best to make a long story short. Grindewald was manipulated by his fellow Purebloods into leading a radical group that held on goal above all others: They wished to eliminate all muggle influence of the wizarding world. He tried to make a legitimate effort into creating a society for Purebloods but his 'servants' quickly tired of his peaceful attempts. They began to threaten and attack all that opposed him and he was quickly labeled a menace to society…"

Harry gave him a quizzical look and tried to speak. Only to find that he had lost his voice.

"Rest, my boy." Harry closed his mouth but complied with the Professor's order.

"He was trapped in a very dangerous situation. No one believed him to be innocent and if he tried to prove otherwise then his followers would no doubt hunt him down. I did my best to help him but in the end he told me to forget about him and to stay away from him. I granted his request and severed all ties with the Ministry. I could not fight my best friend just as I know that he would never fight me. A few short weeks after our conversation I returned from my temporary self-exile and found that a war had begun. One of the more notorious of his followers saw me conversing with a ministry employee and assumed that I had sided with them. I returned home to find my house burning and my wife seemingly unharmed in the yard."

Dumbledore gave another weak smile at Harry's surprised look, though it quickly fell into a frown. "Few know that I was married as I led a private life. Weeks later she was frequently ill. I assumed she caught a passing sickness but as the days progressed she began to experience random magical accidents and was rapidly losing weight. Six months after the burning of my home my wife was confined to bed rest and ordered to perform no magic. She then began to mumble and say odd things and I though it some delirious fever. A month after this she had become a shell and her body began to die. She had been cursed," Dumbledore choked out. "It wasn't until later that I learned the truth."

"Grindewald came to me the day that I found her dead. He told me of the man who cursed her and I demanded to know what curse had been used. He told that she had been the target of an ancient spell that would curse its victim with a painful death. I had heard of many such curses and told him so. He pronounced the curse to me and my heart broke as I realized that my beloved's magic had consumed itself and her mind. I then told him that the next time that we meet would be the last."

"The next day I received word that the man who had cursed my wife would be in a location in which I could take advantage of. I quickly apparated away and found myself surrounded by aurors."

"It was a trick. I had been led to battle by the Ministry. As soon as I had arrived anti-apparation wards were placed and I had no choice than to fight my way out."

"The Dark Lord Grindewald had called out the Ministry and now I was about to help them fight my best friend. Soon afterwards the real fighting started. I watched as friend and foe fell beside of me and eventually I lost control. No one could even get close to me as I cast spell after spell. Finally, after what seems even to this day as years of fighting, I found him. The man who had caused my wife such prolonged agony. His screams haunt me still."

"Afterwards I was in a maddened frenzy. I struck out at everything in sight. Whether friend or foe they all fell by my hands," he said while staring into his wrinkled palms.

"Then I found him. My friend and companion of decades, the so-called Dark Lord. My presence shocked him. Then it all clicked," the sad old man exclaimed in an enlightened voice. "This man could have stopped _everything_ from happening. I was enraged."

"Grindewald did not so much as raise his wand as I sent the same spell that had caused me such grief at him."

"I understand was all that he said. His face at that moment is ever present in my mind. That sad understanding smile and grief filled eyes."

"I never saw him again," Dumbledore said. "I blinked and he was gone."

"I'm dying," Harry stated simply as he locked green eyes with blue. The old man bowed his head in response.

AN: The plot thickens.

Tersios


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I've been severely lacking in inspiration for the past few…(oops)…years. I was more distracted than anything else. When my heart is beating my mind stalls. When it stops, anything is possible. Inspiration: Matchbox Twenty – Rest Stop

Chapter 5: What is this feeling inside of me?

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the first floor of Grimmauld Place after leaving the room of it most recent owner. He knew that it would change hands again in the near future and wondered who it would pass to then. He heard motion ahead and looked to the stairs from the underground kitchen.

'_Ah,' _he thought, '_the young Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Such loyal friends, if only Harry had the time to realize how much they truly cared for him…'_

(Hermione Granger)

Hermione stopped when she saw Professor Dumbledore coming down the stairs. She desperately wanted to know how her friend was doing but held her composure until he reached them.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said, "How is Harry? Can we see him? Is he going to be okay?"

(Ron Weasley)

Ron stopped beside Hermione and waited on the Headmaster to come down the stairs. Being the friend of Harry Potter had shown him that fame was nothing compared to a person's character. It was who they were inside that truly mattered. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't exactly blessed with intelligence but he could see that something was bothering the man that he had grown to admire not because his past accomplishments but who he was now and how he tried to help those in need.

(Albus Dumbledore)

Headmaster Dumbledore saw the desperation on the young woman's face and the loyalty on the young man's. Through all of his century plus life he had held onto that last hope that good always triumphs, people are inherently good, that innocence still exists in the world, and one look at the children's faces and he lost that hope.

_'I caused this,' _he thought_, 'MY inaction did this…My cowardice…'_

(Hermione Granger)

The old man's eyes met her for a moment and her breath caught in her throat. She could see something broken behind those twinkles blue eyes.

"Give him time," she vaguely heard him say, barely above a whisper. She watched him walk to the door, open it, and close it softly behind him. Ron passed by her, heading towards the stairs.

A sonic boom came from outside the closed door. She heard Ron nock on the master's suite. '_Harry's new room,' _passed through her mind.

Ron was still knocking when her gaze broke from the door leading outside. A tear slid down her face as she slowly sank to the floor.

(Two Hours Later, Approximately 4:00 AM)

The residents of 12 Grimmauld Place had settled in after their late night. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had moved in after deciding that the Burrow was to big of a risk to live in and were now in their room in a fitful sleep. Ron was in the same room that he had shared with Harry last summer. After an hour of staring at the bed that Harry once slept in he managed to fall into a light slumber.

Hermione was still at the bottom of the stairs. After numerous attempts of trying to get her to go to bed the Weasleys finally gave up and left her to her thoughts. She had barely moved since the Headmaster left.

She was hugging her knees to her chest with her head resting lightly on them. Hermione feared for the life of her first real friend. The way that Professor Dumbledore left had pushed her mind into overdrive. Only something terrible could upset him so and she feared for the worse.

Just as she was about to enter the realm of nightmares the soft sound of a door opening reached her ears. Somehow she knew it was him. As quietly as she could, Hermione pulled herself up. He hadn't come down the stairs so there were three places that he could be: the bathroom, the attic, or the library. She knew he wouldn't disturb anyone especially after the way that he locked himself in his room and wouldn't let anyone in.

When she reached the second floor it was empty. She lightly rapped on the bathroom door. No answer. The knob turned. It was empty. The attic door opened with a light creep and she began to ascend. It didn't look as if anyone had been in recently. Her suspicions were confirmed. There was only Buckbeek sleeping in a corner.

Going back down she heard a thump from where the library was. She opened the door and saw him disappear behind a shelf.

"Harry?" she asked. Closing the door behind her, Hermione moved into the room. In the furthest corner he was scanning the shelves.

"I…I want to be alone," came his soft reply. "Please…just whatever it is…I want to be alone…" His hand shook as he reached above his head for a book. He heard her sniff and knew she was trying not to cry.

"Please…" he choked out.

She began to tremble. "How bad is it?" came her soft reply. His arm and head dropped.

"Curse," he whispered.

She let out a soft sob and moved towards him. Harry turned to face her. Hermione pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"Class one," he continued as he wrapped his arms around her. She began to tremble in his arms.

"How long?" she asked through her tears. He took a deep breath and squeezed her tighter.

"A year…maybe…I don't really know…"

"I'll do everything that I can," she said. "You've saved me more times that I care to think about. I'll do everything that I can to save you."

"You can't," came his reply. "Not even Dumbledore can." She pulled away from him.

"You have done more for me than you can imagine, Harry Potter," she exclaimed. "You saved me from a troll, stayed with me when I was petrified…we've been through so much together, but what really matters to me is that a little boy in his first year at Hogwarts gave me his friendship. He was my first true friend and I will do anything for him. Even if it means doing something that the books say is impossible."

He gave her a week smile and pulled her in for another hug. As he pulled away he whispered in her ear, "Phasmatis intus perussi vestry."

She froze. From this day forward she knew without a doubt that he would not let her save him. He couldn't.

Harry quickly located the book that he was searching for, grabbed it, and left the room.

Hermione resisted the temptation to be sick and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

(Nymphadora Tonks)

Nymphadora Tonks had been released from duty moments ago. Her superiors had set her on guard duty at a suspected dark wizard's hideout early the morning of the attack on Privet Drive and she had left her post to help the Order. She had been put on desk duty pending an investigation. An investigation into the dereliction of duty which had come to a conclusion not less than an hour ago, with her expulsion from the Aurors.

This charge could have gotten her a hefty fine and a stint in Azkaban if she hadn't of been so well decorated. She was fresh from the recruits and had worked more cases than half the department combined, but now she would be lucky to find a job anywhere in the wizarding world.

Tonks let herself into the house just in time to walk halfway up the stair to see Harry walk out of the library. She stopped and watched the troubled youth shut the door and walk back to his new room. He looked once more to the library and shut himself away again.

In her desk she had kept a bottle of Odgen's Finest to celebrate her accomplishments with a shot. In the fifteen minutes that it took her to clean out her desk a forth of the bottle had disappeared.

Tonks gripped the shoulder strap to her pack in one hand and the half-empty whisky in the other and made her way up the stairs. She passed by Harry's room with a glance but left him alone. With the shit that he had been through she knew that she would want to be left alone too. So she made her way to the library.

Opening the door, she spied Hermione Granger with her head on the reading table. "Hmm…," she unknowingly said to herself. "Lover's quh…quh…quarrel? Such a shame, they look good together. Oh well," she uncorked the bottle and took a big gulp.

"Least I know I'm not the only one being buggered in the rump. Then again those adorable green eyes." Another big drink was taken. "Your cute to little missy. They always say it's the quiet ones you got to look out for. Nope, definitely wouldn't mind being thrown in bed between these two," she began to giggle. "Ah well, lass," she sighed. "Least' I can dream. Just hope you leave me here when I wake up." She re-corked the bottle, shut the door, and promptly passed out face first on the library floor.

(Hermione Granger)

Hermione was about to raise her head to see who had entered the library when she heard Tonks talking to herself. Deciding that in her current state she really didn't feel like dealing with the usually chipper girl, she pretended to sleep.

She couldn't keep the blush off of her face when she heard the obviously smashed Auror mumbling about a ménage a trios with her and a certain raven haired wizard.

Hermione decided that she would indeed leave the young woman there but she made her a little more comfortable with a few flicks of her wand.

With a sigh she rose from her chair. She had made a promise to Harry and she had work to do. Taking one more glance at the drunken woman on the floor, Hermione began to pull every book about dark arts, arithmancy, and anything else that appeared promising to her clever mind, off the shelf.

When she was satisfied with her current load, she sat at the table. With a guilty look at the pile of books, Hermione rose once more and swiftly pulled the bottle from the unconscious woman's hands.

She took a light sip and her eyes brightened a little. "Not as bad as I thought," she said as she regained her seat and placed the bottle beside her books.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The curse in chapter five roughly translates to: Spirit within consume yourself.

**Alorkin:** To be brief(good review by the way) I know it's been done time and time again but Harry and Voldemort share close(not exact though) to the same magic/DNA due to the ritual, I went with Rowling in that Dumbledore was kind of gay(for some reason I think of Velvet Goldmine when I think of young British boys) but he did find a woman he loved, most importantly Dumbledore is a man and not a god so he cannot expect to make everything happen how he wants, as for Hermione…well…a very erotic scene played itself out in my mind a few days ago, but that would probably get my story booted so it may or may not occur. Oh and the battlefield was toned down because I was too lazy to go over that scene again. I grew up on stories from Vietnam and Korea (My dad is a 26 year veteran.), so I know exactly how gruesome things get…and it helps that I am a very twisted person.

Inspiration: Pink Floyd – Comfortably Numb

Chapter 6: In this bed, here I lie. Between these hearts, I learn to fly.

Harry pulled himself from his book and pushed back the dizziness from moving his head after reading for so long. He was mainly trying to distract himself but it was also an enlightening piece of literature.

_Time to face the music_, he thought to himself. He really didn't want to leave his room but knew that to not do so would cause more problems later on, namely a certain red haired families caring nature. He needed to be in a peaceful environment.

Arriving in the kitchen, Harry felt a sense of relief. Mrs. Weasley was cooking, Tonks was seemingly passed out with her head on the table, and Hermione was nervously squirming in her seat with Mrs. Weasley throwing the occasional disapproving glance at her.

Before he could ask what she did, the still form of Tonks began to talk into the table. "But why?" she groaned. "It was my only bottle!" From the sluggish tone of voice he assumed she was supporting a nice hangover.

Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice and gave Hermione a questioning glance. "I couldn't help it," she said. "I needed something to keep me awake!"

Tonks finally raised her head and glared at her. "And how exactly does that give you the right to _steal_ the last of my Firewhiskey," she exclaimed. Harry began to choke on the drink that he took.

"Well _excuse me_ for drinking that last of it, but at least I left you that last drink."

"What do…last drink? Where?" she cried desperately.

"Oh, you knocked it over when you were sleep walking," she mumbled while staring into space.

"I…I did?" Tonks looked ready to cry.

"Hmm?...Oh no, not really."

"You're drunk," Tonks said needlessly.

"Yep," Hermione bounced in her chair. "I believe I am."

Harry finally decided to speak up. "It looks like someone needs to get between you two before you start getting fired up and someone gets hurt."

Hermione looked at Harry, then Tonks, and back to Harry again. "No," she said. "I think Tonks wants to be in the middle"

Tonks eyes bulged. "Oh Merlin…I didn't…I said that out loud didn't I?"

She continued to mumble to herself. Harry barely caught the words: Celebrate, Odgen's, fired, and drunk.

Hermione cheerily said, "Yes. Yes you did. Harry! Tonks! Take me to bed!" With a thump, Hermione became the second female in the house to drink her self unconscious.

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley drop what she was doing and walk out of the kitchen muttering about children, alcohol, craziness, and hormones.

"I'll leave her in my room so she can get some rest," he sighed. At least someone would have some form of peace. Tonks followed him up.

"So, why were you drinking?" Tonks shrugged as they made their way up the stairs to the second floor and gave a nonchalant "Meh."

"Okay…Why don't you just buy another bottle?" He managed to open his door with the sleeping girl in his arms and gently lay her on his bed. She looked at the floor and muttered to herself.

"What was that?' he asked.

"I said I got fired." Tonks gave a sigh and climbed in behind Hermione. "And I fully intend on giving this witch hell for drinking my whiskey."

"I'm going to assume she was talking about a threesome earlier? What did you get fired for?" Hermione grumbled in her sleep, rolled to her side and faced away from them.

Tonks spooned the girl and patted the bed for him behind her. "I know you didn't sleep."

He gave her a look before shrugging. "Got nothin' to lose anyway."

Tonks turned to face him and with a crestfallen expression said, "Dereliction of duty."

Harry felt his chest tighten. "Tonks…you didn't…"

Harry was about to get up when a hand met his face, hard.

"That," she said. "Was for blaming yourself. And this," she said as she lightly pulled his face down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. "Is for caring and to prove that you have a lot to lose. I barely know you, Harry Potter, but when I care about someone, then they mean more to me than some silly job." Tonks turned back around.

"Now get comfortable and get some sleep."

(Four hours later. Approximately 1:00 PM.)

"Mmm," Tonks said. "I can get used to this." She was currently trapped between two people in a very big bed. They had turned sometime earlier and Tonks was now spooning Harry with a protective arm over him. She looked down to find an arm coming from behind her.

She felt Harry stiffen. Tonks heard a light sniff before he swiftly extracted himself from the bed and then the room. She was about to follow when the arm around her mid-section stiffened and pulled her back. She could feel the girl, no young woman, behind her quietly sobbing.

Tonks turned to face the tear streaked person behind her. She pulled Hermione into a hug and asked her what had caused him to leave.

Hermione began to cry in earnest. "Hu…huh…he's d-dying," she choked out. Tonks buried her face into her bushy hair. "And…and I d-don't t-think I can s-save him…"

"I'll help," the former auror said with resolve. "I'll help anyway I can."

(Three Hours Later, Library)

The two young women sat at the single table in the room. Mounds of books were on the table and the surrounding floor.

"This is useless," Hermione said. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this but…" Hermione was biting her lip. "Do you think you could sneak me out of the house?"

Tonks just looked at the younger witch.

Hermione seemed to deflate. "Right, well, didn't think so…"

"Know how to apparate?" Hermione's head shot up.

"Strictly speaking, your not supposed to know how to apparate until your of age," the younger of the two said with a smirk. "But seeing as how I'm the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…What are a few rules to be broken?"

Hermione stood from the table and started for the door, but the ex-auror grabbed her before she could make it. "Uh uh…there little miss eager. We're doing this my way. Ever hear the term 'in cognito'?"

Hermione gave her a withering look. "I could explain its roots to you if you want."

Tonks just laughed and said, "As if I didn't already know. Now let's find our favorite green eyed wizard and borrow his favorite cloak."

They searched every room in the house that they thought he would be in but couldn't find him. They Weasley's: Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Ginny were beginning an early dinner in the kitchen with a newly arrived Remus Lupin.

"Anyone seen Harry?" Tonks questioned the group. All of them said no.

"I would say check his room," Ron said stiffly. "But the door only opens when he wants it to."

The girls nodded and walked off before they were forced to join them by the mothering Weasley woman.

They made their way to his room a second time only to find to empty.

"So…" Hermione began.

"How often does Harry do insanely crazy things that potentially endanger his life?" Tonks was staring hard at a pair of shoes beside the bed that were sticking up with their toes in the air.

Hermione sighed. "Whenever he can…I'm going to assume that the growth on the carpet is actually his hair and the shoes are still on him."

Tonks sighed, too. "Yep…I thought he wasn't supposed to do magic."

The young woman's hair darkened slightly from its usual shade pink.

Hermione's face fell when the implications sunk in. "You know?"

The ex-auror gave the girl a glare. "To top it off this looks like it was done wandlessly."

Hermione's concern grew. "Oh…you stupid, stupid hero…How can you tell? You haven't cast any spells?"

Tonks pointed to nightstand and began to move toward the trunk at the bottom of the bed. "Wand resting on nightstand, invisible boy, excluding hair and shoes on the floor, and…if you know enough about magic then you don't always need spells per se."

Hermione gave the woman a calculating look. "Your what? Twenty-five? And you mean to tell me that…"

Tonks silenced her with a glare. "Two and I have a brain, too, you know."

The girl flushed in response.

Tonks continued as she searched through the trunk. "Most 'gifts' are really just natural talent coming out and can be learned. _Seeing_ is difficult but if you're determined is possible to learn."

"Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're my new best friend."

Tonks straightened and closed the trunk after pulling a silvery cloak from its depths. She quirked an eyebrow in response to Hermione's statement and said with a wave to the floor, "Oh, really? What about suicidal lover boy here?"

The bushy haired witch deflated slightly. "It's not like that."

"Could have fooled me. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Harry doesn't want a girlfriend. He's to afraid they wont see him for him."

Tonks gave Hermione another glare as she guided her out of the room "Forgive the pun, but you and I both know that this boy is dieing to find someone to devote himself to."

The younger witch cast one last glance at Harry's door before they descended the staircase.

"Some young, pretty, intelligent girl with a strong moral base that would always be loyal to him…" Tonks said with a far away look.

Hermione gave Tonks a smirk before pulling the cloak over herself. "You know that you just described both of us."

"I'm six years older than him."

"_We_ are very mature for our age. That might make up for you," came a playful disembodied voice.

The foyer door opened on its own.

Tonks stood staring at the empty entryway with a lost look and the words 'we are' echoing in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is my third attempt at writing this chapter. The first went up in a small fire which was not my fault and the second was on a hard-drive that ate itself…

I've been mentally writing my updates out for all of my stories and you should see them soon.

Grimmauld Place was a mad house. From attic to basement had been turned inside out in a matter of a few hours.

"Where could she be?" Ron asked the group assembled in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was once again near tears as another she though as her own had vanished. Remus was missing from the table as he had tried pick up traces of her leaving the house. Ginny didn't seem worried but she hadn't done much of anything other than worry about Harry since he had disappeared. With his new-found sense of isolation she seemed to close in on herself.

The dark imposing figure that was Kingsley shook his head before walking from the room.

They had come to breakfast this morning and were unsurprised to see no Harry present but when Hermione hadn't showed Ron went to rouse her…Only to find her room empty. Her wand was gone but the rest of her stuff was there.

He looked through the rest of the house before telling his mother. A rampage through the house had resulted. No wand, no note, and no Hermione. Even Harry's room had opened to show the fitfully sleeping young man. They couldn't enter but they could see enough to tell that he was alone.

Molly had tried to contact the Headmaster but neither he nor the Deputy Headmistress could be located.

Harry knew he was dreaming again. Of clouds and stars but there was no moon to entrance him.

The concrete jungle was once more below him but he couldn't bring himself to care. If he looked down he feared the dream would be over.

The sky…Something pulled him there. In these clouds he felt a freedom that he believed to good to be true.

A tug pulled at his mind and for an instant Harry heard the voice of Ron saying something intelligible. It was quickly over and he resumed his scrutiny of the visage of eternity.

Tonks was tired. That was an understatement. Tonks was exhausted to the point of collapse. The demon that she was let free from Grimmauld Place had not stopped moving in almost 18 hours.

They had gone everywhere that she could think of. Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts and Hermione immediately grabbed a single book and was on her way to the entrance of Knockturn before Tonks could catch up to her.

Before the older witch could even say anything she snapped at her.

"Do you really think I was looking for would be completely legal?" Her eyebrow slightly raised in query.

Tonks rolled her eyes at the little witch before replying.

"I was only going to say stay close." She winked at Hermione causing the girl to huff slightly and walk faster.

"You wish," graced her ears lightly enough to know the girl meant her to hear but not be noticeable made the now black haired woman laugh lightly.

That had been around 4 the previous evening.

They hit almost every shop that was passed. Ever after most stores had closed Tonks would cast a summoning spell on the owner that was know to the less desirables. It was meant to be used when something stolen need to be gone in a hurry but the opportunity to make money quickly quieted any protests.

Halfway through the night when Hermione gave one particularly interested keeper 50 galleons to have free reign of the place Tonks stopped the disguised witch.

"Okay," she said. "That's it. Where the hell are you getting all this money?"

Hermione stared at her uncomprehending as she continued to pick through the stacks in front of her.

Finally she seemed to snap back to reality and gave the older woman an appraising stare.

"Well…My parent's are dentists and both came from fairly well off families of their own. Being only children they both received full estates from their parent's. With this and having their own practice I was gifted with a college fund for any number of top placing schools and…Well…I wouldn't be the smartest witch of my age if I didn't know how to make money myself, now would I?"

"But you've spend close to 3000 pounds already! How much could you possibly have?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh…I've spent roughly 1/32nd of what my parents gave me."

Tonks noticed the lack of anything that she claimed to have made herself and decided to go back to browsing.

It was almost midnight when the Weasleys heard the door open. They rushed to the entrance hall only to find it empty. Thinking that they had been mistaken they turned once more to the sitting room. They had almost made it when they heard a bang and a squeal from the kitchen.

They ran in to find Hermione facing the stove. The commotion drew her attention from what they could smell was a meal being cooked. Ron looked angrily at her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley seemed to want to rush forward but waited to hear her response.

A groan from the floor made them realize that Hermione wasn't alone.

Mrs. Weasley saw the pink hair sticking out from behind the table and turned red.

"You did this!" she exclaimed. "Making us worry about poor Hermione like this! No note! You kidnap the girl and…and what were you doing? Out getting her drunk again?"

Mr Weasley looked at his wife in shock at her statement. He thought that such things were below the intelligent young witch.

Another groan came from the floor.

Hermione just shrugged before going back to her food. She was worn out too and needed sustenance.

"I told you not to pick it up," was all the family heard from her.

They walked around the table to see the ex-auror with a box on her stomach. She was wheezing and trying feebly to move it off her.

Ginny knelt beside her and held her hand up to it for a moment before grabbing the handle on one side.

It wasn't very big at all. About the size of her Hogwarts texts and twice as thick…but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't move," the young redhead said.

Arthur cast the levitation charm to no avail. Tonks seemed close to passing out when Hermione came around the table with a plate in her hands.

"Oh dear," she said mildly. "You should've said something."

She disinterestedly reached down and plucked the handle from Ginny's hand. The box moved as though it weighed a feather to the bushy haired girl.

The woman on the floor was gasping for breath while trying not to pass out.

"I hate you," was all she managed to say as Hermione took a seat and dug in.

"I told you," she said. "You can't pick up my box."

After years of piecing the stars together, Harry finally turned to the city below. It came rushing to him like before but for a moment it seemed to be a fraction slower than last time.

Harry stumbled into the kitchen to see Tonks passed out on the table and Hermione halfway through a plate of food. The Weasley were still standing trying to get Hermione to say where she had been and what her box was.

He sat at the table and quirked an eyebrow at his best friends and they knew he was asking for an explanation.

Hermione continued to ignore him and continued to eat.

"She's been gone all day and won't tell us where she's been or what this thing is," he said while pointing at rough dirty brown wooden box on the table.

"We found her down here cooking and Tonks being suffocated by this thing setting on her." Ginny added.

Harry's sorrow-filled face managed a wince.

"Honestly Ron," Harry said. "It's her box. You've seen it a hundred times."

"No one touches it," he said as he reached over and drug it over.

Tonks head snapped up and she shouted, "Don't touch it!"

They all jumped slightly except for Harry and Hermione at her outburst.

Harry just shrugged off the eccentric girls outburst and opened the latch.

Ron stared at him as Tonks looked on in confusion.

"I thought you said no one could touch it?" she directed at Hermione.

The girl finished her plate and finally seemed to notice the people around her.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

Harry glanced at the box and then to the elder Weasley's before quickly shutting it.

"You've been busy," he said to her.

She snorted before grabbing the object of everyone's attention and walking out the door.

"What the bloody hell is her box?" Ron finally managed to say.

"Library?" Harry questioned him.

Ron looked on in confusion.

"You really don't pay much attention in there do you? She has it with her all the time when she goes to study. References all her books?"

Ron appeared to be angry for a minute before shaking his head.

"I've never seen it before," Was his only response.

"It's where she keeps her books," Harry stated before getting up himself and walking to the door. "The whiskey is a new addition though."

Mrs. Weasley turned red once more before rounding on the once more passed out Tonks.


End file.
